


Beauty and the Symbiote

by Ya_Boi_Iggy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Iggy/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Iggy
Summary: I dunno honestly. I have no plot idea, just that I wanted to write about Eddie/Reader/Venom, so... Maybe each chapter will be its own little one shot. That'd be cute.





	Beauty and the Symbiote

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just how you met them. A prologue, if you will. Enjoy.

If someone had asked you what your taste in men was a month or so ago, you were sure your answer wouldn't have been anything unusual. Perhaps tall and strikingly handsome, or on the shorter side, and sweet. Maybe you'd have said you preferred someone older than you, or within the same age range. Blue eyes. Green eyes. Brown hair. Black hair.

Whatever answers it could have been, certainly wouldn't have hinted at all to what you got.

Venom stood at a staggering height of nearly eight feet tall, at the very least. His skin, inky black and tirelessly shifting like water across the surface of his taught muscles. His mouth, wide, gaping and without lips was adorned by dozens of animalistic teeth, with a scarily long tongue that hardly ever was out of sight to boot. And his eyes, well... He barely had any to speak of. Two white blotches either side of his face.

He should have been terrifying. And you supposed he was he was when you first met. A run in with some kind of sick human trafficker who had convinced you he was in need of assistance, and lured you away from the safety of the public eye; only to hound you when he was sure no one could see nor hear your struggle.

Venom had come just as you were being wrestled into the back of the mans van, your nose bloodied from the struggle.

You were shaking, and unable to stand when the assailant was dealt with. Venoms human counterpart made himself known, seemingly too worried for your wellbeing to just leave after the deed was done.

Eddie made it significantly easier to be around Venom. The Symbiote, as he called it, was nothing without his host. A useless blob of alien goo. And while Venom very much held the cards while he was present, it seemed the monster was grateful enough for his host to pay some mind to his morals and opinions.

And thus, Eddie helped you. Mumbling to himself, or rather, Venom, the entire time. You couldn't make it out. In too much shock over everything that had happened to pay little more than half of your attention to his murmurings, and how he helped you walk.

They kept you around after that. As a friend, at first, and you became more and more comfortable around Venom. Eddie took little to no adjusting to, he was a normal man when all was said and done. Perhaps it was his presence in the beast that helped your attraction come to fruition.

Whatever the reason, a month came and left, and Eddie pronounced himself your boyfriend. You were a little unsettled initially when Venom had sprouted his head from his hosts shoulder and declared he wanted in. Eddie had been, too. Mortified, really, and babbled out to the creature that this was "me," issue, not a "we," issue.

But Venom always got what he wanted in the end. And after yet another adjustment period, well, you certainly weren't complaining.


End file.
